Les espions Kaminari et Kirishima
by HappyIsBlue
Summary: Kaminari et Kirishima espionne un duo bien connu.


Yo !

 **Disclamer:** Je ne possède pas les personnages de my hero academia, par contre je possède tout un tas de fraise tagada.

 **Prompt:** "I'm in love with you!"

"Oh, uh. That's… awkward."

 **Résumé:** Kaminari et Kirishima qui se lancent dans l'espionnages

* * *

 _Les espions Kirishima et Kaminari_

Est-ce qu'espionner s'était mal ? Kirishima soutenait que dans la situation présente, c'était un cas de force majeur, l'espionnage ne pouvait pas être considéré comme un acte rédhibitoire. Il le faisait pour la classe 1-A, pour éviter que ces camarades deviennent un tas déambulant de chaire carbonisée ! Il se sacrifiait pour les autres ! Parce que s'il se faisait choper, il était sûr que ces camarades viendraient lui rendre visite soi à l'hôpital, soi viendrait lui dire adieu tandis qu'il pioncerait dans une boite en bois.

Kirishima ne voulait pas mourir seul ! Il était pour le fait que toutes les expériences devaient être partager ! Y compris la mort ! Il avait donc réussi à convaincre Kaminari, ce n'était pas si compliqué en même temps, il avait juste eu à le menacer de révéler à Kyoka qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Ce n'était pas très viril, mais une situation désespérée implique mesure désespérée.

Ainsi, ils s'étaient déguisés, une perruque, des lunettes, un nouveau style vestimentaire, un vrai attirail de l'espion. Il avait dû convaincre Kaminari de faire de même, ce dernier avait flippé, à vrai dire Kirishima lui avait juste dis qu'ils allaient espionner quelqu'un et qu'il y avait des risques de complications, pas qu'ils allaient espionner Katsuki Bakugou et que par conséquent, il y avait des risques de morts.

Après avoir reçu l'autorisation d'Aizawa pour quitter le dortoir jusqu'à onze heures du soir, et puis celle de ces parents sous un prétexte bidon. Il avait demandé à Kaminari de le rejoindre dans la salle commune à sept heure cinq, ni avant, ni après. Surtout pas avant d'ailleurs. La cible risquerait de les repérer.  
Ainsi, Kirishima arriva à sept heures cinq dans la salle commune, déguisé, et fut rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par son frère d'armes. Kaminari. Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand ils tombèrent sur Shoto avec un bol de Soba entre les mains qui leur barrait le passage. Momo juste derrière.

« Vous allez où déguiser comme ça ? » Demanda Shoto.

-« On va à l'arcade, on ne veut pas se faire reconnaître comme élève de l'UA donc on s'est déguisé. » Mentit Kirishima alors que Kaminari hochait la tête juste derrière lui.

-« C'est une excellente idée ! » S'enquit Momo les sauvant du regard inquisiteur de Todoroki. « La prochaine fois que nous ferons une sortie tous ensemble, nous nous déguiserons, aucune chance que la ligue des vilains nous trouve en faisant ça ! »

Elle les laissa passer les sauvant du fils d'Endeavor qui ne semblait pas convaincu par le mensonge. C'est pour éviter qu'il les rattrape que le duo d'espion partie presque en courant. Momo soupçonna un enthousiasme non feint pour les jeux vidéo, mais Todoroki allait sûrement les cuisiner quand il rentrerait.

« On va où ? » Demanda Kaminari après qu'ils aient quitté l'UA.

-« Au bistrot pas loin du centre. Tu sais, celui où on va manger une glace après le cours d'All Might. »

-« Ouais. » Confirma le futur héros. « Et du coup, on suit qui ? »

-« Tu verras. »

Ils arrivèrent au bistrot sans croiser la cible. Si bien que Kaminari s'agitât en se demandant qui pouvait bien être la personne qu'ils allaient espionner. Kirishima n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, mais Kaminari n'était-il pas un peu… Naïf ? Katsuki leur avait dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant 23h30, annulant ainsi leur cours de soutien, il aurait dû comprendre qu'ils allaient l'espionner ?

« Oh ! Regarde, y a Katsuki là-bas ! Avec une fille ! » S'écria Kaminari avant que Kirishima mette sa main devant la grande bouche du pikachu de malheur.

-« Justement, c'est ça qu'on vient espionner. »

-« Katsuki ? »

-« Oui et Occhako. »

-« Katsuki et Occhako ? »

-« Oui »

-« On va mourir. »

-« Pas si on reste discret. »

-« Tu sais ce qu'Occhako a fait à Mineta la dernière fois qu'il est entré dans le vestiaire des filles ? »

Kirishima hocha la tête en se souvenant de la dernière bataille royale de la classe. Occhako s'était acharné sur leur camarade, il avait passé une journée entière chez Recovery Girl tellement elle l'avait amoché. Si Kirishima pensait avant qu'elle dût être protégé, maintenant, il espérait juste ne jamais être la cible de leur courroux.

« On les espionne d'où ? » Demanda alors Kaminari tremblant.

-« On va se rapprocher et se mettre derrière le gros buisson du glacier d'à côté, on va pouvoir entendre ce qu'il se dise, on ne les verra pas, mais on les entendra, toutes façons si ça tourne mal, on va le savoir très vite. »

C'est ainsi qu'avec une discrétion apocalyptique, les deux futurs héros se cachèrent derrière un buisson imposant, ils entendirent le rire d'Occhako et une espèce de rire gêné/grognement de Katsuki. Visiblement c'était bien partie. Personne n'avait envie de supporter l'humeur de Katsuki si elle venait à lui mettre un râteau.

« Comment tu savais qu'ils allaient être en terrasse ? » Chuchota Kaminari avec la discrétion d'un éléphant.

-« Fais moins de bruit. » Intima le garçon aux cheveux rouges. « C'est moi qui aie conseillé Katsuki, il ne voulait pas foirer. Je me suis fait insulter de tous les noms, mais ça a l'air de valoir le coup. »

Il avait parlé trop vite, le dessert arrivait sur la table et c'était le moment que Katsuki avait choisi pour se confesser, si ça se passait mal, il rentrerait tout de suite à l'UA, sinon, il avait prévu autre chose. Kirishima n'était pas au courant, mais Katsuki lui avait assuré de manière très coloré qu'Occhako ne risquait rien du tout.

« Je voulais te dire Visage Rond… » Commença Katsuki hésitant. « Je t'ai invité parce que… »

-« Parce que ? » Fit la brunette amusée.

« _Je suis amoureux de toi._ » Lâcha Katsuki rougissant d'un air agressif et surtout d'une voix un peu plus aiguë.

Kirishima dû donné un coup à Kaminari pour qu'il n'explose pas de rire devant la déclaration de son ami. C'était viril ! Il l'avait fait ! Il lui avait dit.

« _C'est…_ _Bizarre !_ » Dit alors l'héroïne d'un air maladroit. « Ce n'est pas bizarre dans le sens où je suis amoureuse de toi aussi. » Elle s'arrêta tournant cramoisis. « C'est bizarre parce que… Je ne pensais pas que tu me le dirais, et surtout pas de manière aussi directe. »

Elle vomissait un flux de paroles impressionnant. Elle ne bégayait pas, mais elle continuait à débiter des paroles qui expliquaient à la fois pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de Katsuki et le ridicule de la situation.

« VISAGE ROND ! » L'arrêta au but d'une minute de litanie Katsuki.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda maladroitement la brunette

 **On respire !** Quand elle avait dit qu'elle trouvait ça bizarre, Kirishima avait faillis vomir, la peur avait nouer son estomac, elle s'était rattrapé la phrase d'après, fort heureusement. Il n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un aurait pu supporter Katsuki pendant une peine de cœur. Le pauvre n'arrivait même pas à mettre des mots sur les émotions alors sur une peine de cœur ? La classe 1-A aurait explosé.

Kirishima entraîna Kaminari à sa suite, leur mission était terminée. Personne n'allait mourir. Katsuki et Occhako allaient être heureux ensemble, il s'en assurerait, il n'avait pas envie de mourir de la main de Katsuki parce que son petit cœur émotionnellement limité avait été brisé.

* * *

 **Réponse à une petite reviews anonyme:** D'abord, merci pour ton commentaire, ça me touche. Ensuite pourquoi Ground Zero: On appelle le Ground Zero l'endroit d'impact d'une explosion. Voilà d'où vient le nom de héros de Katsuki (C'était le petit moment culturel avec HappyIsBlue)

* * *

Tschuss !


End file.
